survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:65.95.165.217
Survivor: Return of Rivals is a season of the U.S. reality show Survivor. The season took place in Samoa. This season features 16 contestants, featuring rivals from past seasons, with each pair of rivals on opposing tribes. In addition, this season featured a twist called "Redemption Island", where eliminated players would battle the person already there for a chance to return to the game. Tribes: *'Savaii' *'Upolu' *'Kira Sarola' Contestants C1: NaOnka played the hidden immunity idol, therefore 11 votes against her did not count. The game G1: At the Survivor Auction, Terry bought the right to eliminate any castaway he wanted to from the game. He chose to eliminate Sugar. G2: When Kelly returned to the game from Redemption Island, she was given the opportunity to eliminate one person from the game. She chose to eliminate Richard from the game. Episode 1: Time for Revenge *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would face-off against their past rival on the opposing tribe in order to create 20 words using the letters from "Survivor: Return of Rivals". The castaways could not use "Survivor", "Return", "Of", OR "Rival" as words, and could not use plurals or given names. The first rival to create 20 words scores a point for their tribe. The tribe that scores the most points wins. The two tribes were flown over to the island by helicopter. The Savaii tribe arrived first, and was greeted by Jeff. When the Upolu tribe arrived, Jeff shocked the castaways by announcing that this would be no ordinary All-Stars season, but a season pairing past rivals against each other. He then announced that a hidden immunity idol was hidden somewhere in the beach, and that the castaways would get two minutes to scramble for the idol. Richard found the idol, and quickly hid it in his shorts. The tribes were then sent to their respective campsites. At Upolu, Tyson talked to Colby and Sugar about voting out Kelly, perceiving her as a potential jury vote threat. However, Sugar told Kelly about Tyson's plan, and formed an alliance with her. At Savaii, Corinne attempted to be kinder than she was in Gabon while playing the game hard, however the tribe quickly thought she was a phony. Upolu won the immunity challenge, scoring six out the ten points. After returning to camp, Corinne discussed voting out Russell with Jerri and NaOnka, saying he was too much of a threat and couldn't be trusted. NaOnka, however, decided to align with Russell, thinking he could take her to the end and that she would win against him. When NaOnka told Russell of Corinne's plan, Russell convinced the rest of the tribe that Corinne was being a phony with her kindness and that she couldn't couldn't be trusted. At Tribal Council, NaOnka and Russell's plan came into fruition, and Corinne was sent home 7-1. Episode 2: Redemption Island *'Reward Challenge:' Five castaways are chosen to swim, one at a time, to a platform, grab a club, and leap off the platform to smash a tile that releases a key. The swimmer then retrieves the key and swims back to shore with it, allowing the next tribemate to go out. Once the five keys are collected, another castaway uses the keys to open a locked box containing a set of puzzle pieces that form a map of Samoa. Three other castaways put the puzzle together. **'Reward:' A choice between a tarp and fishing gear. * Immunity Challenge: Four people from each tribe hold onto ropes that support a large net. The other castaways, one at a time, attempt to toss coconuts into the other tribe's net. The tribe who holds up their net for the longest time wins the challenge. After returning from Tribal Council, much of the Savaii tribe questioned whether or not they should've voted off Russell instead of Corinne. Upolu won reward, giving them their second victory in a row. After losing two challenges in a row, the morale at Savaii was low. NaOnka and Russell wound up on the outs of the tribe, and set out to find a hidden immunity idol without any clues. The tribe noticed them searching, and got extremely suspicious. The tribe decided that they must find the idol before either NaOnka or Russell. Jonny Fairplay ended up finding the idol and decided to keep it for himself and only himself. Savaii ended up winning immunity, boosting their morale. With their first Tribal Council looming, the Upolu tribe decided to keep their tribe strong and vote off a weaker player. They discussed voting out either Sandra or Sugar. Sandra tried to convince her tribe that she was stronger than Sugar. In the end, the tribe decided to keep Sugar, therefore Sandra was sent home unanimously. (7-1) Episode 3: Double Trouble *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would race out into a field to retrieve ten barrels. Once all ten barrels were retrieved, the tribe would stack them on individual platforms arranged in a triangle formation. One tribe member would then attempt to toss a sandbag onto the top of each barrel. The first tribe to have a sandbag on all ten barrels would win. :*'Reward:' A pizza feast, plus the right to watch the other tribe's Tribal Council. Despite losing the last immunity challenge, the Upolu tribe was confident that they would dominate. At Savaii, with Jonny Fairplay secretly in possesion of the hidden immunity idol, the tribe members gave up on finding the idol before NaOnka or Russell. Savaii's morale was boosted further when they won the combined reward/immunity challenge. After losing the challenge, many names were brought up for elimination at Upolu. Sue brought up voting out Tyson, who she disliked. Some wanted Sugar gone as the weakest link. Others wanted Colby gone as a potential immunity threat after the merge. At Tribal Council, Upolu ended up sending home a physical threat, Colby 4-2-1. In a shocking twist, Jeff announced that yet another person would be eliminated from Upolu, and that Savaii would also precipitate in the vote, however they would remain immune. During the second vote, Savaii targeted the biggest physical threat, Tyson, and, along with Kelly, Sue, and Sugar, he was sent home 10-3. Episode 4: I'm Not a Threat! *'Reward Challenge:' A tribe member would sit on a spinning platform at one end of the playing field. Another tribe member would start at the other end and race across to the platform, grab a rope and pull it back to the starting line. The rope would be wound around the base of the platform, causing the platform to spin as the rope is unwound. When the "puller" returned to the finish line, the sitting tribe member, now dizzy, would have to race across a balance beam to the finish line. The tribes would race against each other in rounds with the first dizzy tribe member across the finish line scoring one point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. **'Reward:' A trip to a cafe with coffee, fresh water, pastries, cookies, muffins, and a toilet with toilet paper. *'Immunity Challenge:' Two tribemates from each tribe would alternate launching balls from a slingshot while the remaining four tribemates have to catch the balls with handheld nets. Catching a ball would score one point for their tribe. The first tribe to reach five points would win. After returning from Tribal Council, Rob was upset that his closest ally, Tyson, was voted out. Aras and Rob found themselves on the outs of Upolu. The two men agreed that they would do whatever it takes to get Sugar out. Reward was won by Savaii. At the reward, NaOnka found a clue for a hidden immunity idol. In order to gain trust from her fellow tribemates, she decided to share it with Richard and Sierra. The three agreed to keep it a secret from Russell. Savaii won immunity, giving them their third fourth victory in a row. With yet another Tribal Council looming, Aras and Rob scrambled to stay in the game. The women decided that they needed to keep Rob as he was stronger in challenges. In the end, Aras was sent home 4-1. Episode 5: What The...? *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would use two metal handles to hold a metal bar in tension above a tile. The last man and woman to keep tension on the bar and keep it from breaking the tile would win. After returning from Tribal Council, Rob, on the outs of Upolu, contemplated his next moves to stay in the game. As the tribes gathered for a reward challenge, they were shocked to see Colby and Tyson. Jeff told the castaways about Redemption Island, and also announced that another eliminated player would return later on in the game. Jeff also shocked the castaways by telling them that they were merging. At 13 players, the new merged tribe would be the largest one in Survivor history. Jeff then sent them to their merge feast and they named the merged tribe "Kira Sarola". When the castaways returned to camp, the former Savaii members wanted to blindsind Russell, one of their own, who they felt they couldn't trust. They discussed it with the former Upolu tribe members, who being outnumbered, agreed to join them. At the immunity challenge, Jeff announced that two people would be going home at Tribal Council. Immunity was won by Rob, and Colby and Tyson got immunity automatically through Redemption Island. After returning to camp, the Kali Sarola tribe agreed that they would blindsind Russell first and make him think Richard was going home, and then blindside NaOnka. NaOnka, having a gut feeling that something was wrong, contemplated whether or not to play her hidden immunity idol. At Tribal Council, Russell was blindsided unanimously (12-1). NaOnka decided to play her immunity idol and voted for Jonny Fairplay, who, in a massive blindside, was sent home with only one vote against him. Episode 6: Now or Never *'Reward Challenge:' The tribe would be randomly split into two teams. The teams would run an obstacle course of a hay stack, a rope crawl, a reed blocked pathway, a net crawl, and a brick wall to collect three keys. The first team to collect all three keys and unlock their team's flag would win. **'Reward:' A picnic feast near a waterfall. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would test their memory by having to memorize a series of symbols shown by Jeff. The castaways would have to show back the symbols in order. If they showed the wrong symbol, they would be out of the challenge. The last castaway to show all of the correct symbols would win. After NaOnka played her hidden immunity idol, the castaways were shocked that Jonny Fairplay went home. However, they knew they wouldn't have been able to trust him. The team of Kelly, NaOnka, Richard, Rob, and Sugar won the reward, and were joined by Colby, who supported their team. Back at camp, the remaining castaways agreed to take out NaOnka at the next Tribal Council and agreed that she can`t win immunity. However, it was NaOnka who outlasted everyone else in the immunity challenge, saving herself once again. With NaOnka immune, the vote was fairly up in the air. Some wanted Rob out as a physical threat, while others wanted to get rid of Kelly or Tyson, believing Rob could easily return to the game via Redemption Island. In the end, it was Rob that was eliminated 5-4-2. Episode 7: This is Finally Happening *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways would race out to assemble a puzzle, which will put together to form a eight-digit number. The castaways must then use their number to unlock a box containing a plaque with the word "REWARD" written on it. The first castaway to show their plaque wins reward. **Reward: A trip to a Samoan spa. *Immunity Challenge: The castaways would play a version of shuffleboard. Each castaway would be given three pucks which they would try to slide closest to the target. The castaway whose puck ends up closest to the target would win. After dodging a major bullet, NaOnka contemplated her next moves to stay in the game. She attempted to turn the tides on Tyson, who she disliked immensely and thought was the biggest physical threat. NaOnka ended up winning reward, and chose Sierra and Terry to join her, in hopes of swaying their votes to Tyson. Sierra and Terry considered switching their votes. After returning to camp, Sierra and Terry discussed whether they should vote out either NaOnka or Tyson. Meanwhile, Sugar made her first fire at camp. Immunity was won by Sierra. When the castaways returned to camp, they realised that Sugar had made the fire too close to their shelter, and their entire shelter was burned to the ground. NaOnka worked frantically to repair the shelter, hoping to regain some of her tribemate's trust. At Tribal Council, NaOnka's plans failed, and she was voted out 7-3. Episode 8: A Selfish Move *'Survivor Auction:' Items won at the Survivor Auction were: **'Colby:' Nothing **'Jerri:' Chocolate cake **'Kelly:' Fried chicken **'Richard:' A shower **'Sierra:' A piece of pizza **'Sue:' Baked grubs **'Sugar:' A chocolate chip cookie **'Terry:' The power to eliminate any player from the game **'Tyson:' An apple pie *'Immunity Challenge:' Players must stand behind a line in front of 35 multicolored ceramic tiles, each color representing a different Survivor. The Survivors must toss coconuts at their tiles, trying to smash them. If a castaway smashed an opponent's tile by accident, the opponent would get the benefit. The first Survivor to smash (or to have smashed by others) all five of their tiles would win Immunity. The tribe had extreme difficulty sleeping without a shelter during a rainstorm. When morning came, Colby, Richard and Terry worked on rebuilding the shelter. Terry was angry at Sugar for making her fire too close to the old shelter. At the Survivor Auction, Terry bought the ability to eliminate any player from the game. He chose to eliminate Sugar as a punishment for building her fire too close. After returning to camp, Colby, Kelly and Sierra were mad at Terry for going with his emotions when he eliminated Sugar. Terry wound up on the outside of his tribe, however he ended up winning immunity. When the castaways returned to camp, Tyson wound up on the chopping block for being a physical threat. Colby and Tyson wanted to get rid of either Sierra or Sue. In the end, the tribe voted out the physical threat, and Tyson was voted out 6-1-1. Episode 9: Sympathy *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways would use a bucket to scoop water from the ocean and then toss the water to their loved one who would use another bucket to catch the water. The loved one would then pour the water into a bucket hanging from a see saw. The first pair to fill their bucket with enough water to tip their see saw would win. **'Reward:' A plane trip with their loved one to see the Alofaaga Blowholes along with a meal of hamburgers, soft drinks, cookies, and donuts. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would hold two poles on the tops of their hands up against a board over their heads. Any movement in their hands would cause the poles to drop to the ground. The last person who does not drop their poles would win immunity. The tribe contemplated voting out Terry as both a physical threat and potentially untrustworthy. When the castaways gathered for a reward challenge, they were shocked to see their loved ones waiting for them. Terry and his brother won the challenge, and chose Sierra and her father to join him, along with Sue and her husband. When they returned to camp, the three brought up voting out Kelly as a potential threat for sympathy votes, due to being an amputee. Immunity was won by Colby. Kelly lobbied everyone to vote out Richard as untrustworthy and a strategic threat. In the end, her lobbying failed, and she was voted out 6-1. Episode 10: Double Surprise As the tribes gathered for a challenge, Jeff shocked them by announcing that Kelly would be returning to the game from Redemption Island. He then told them that there would be no immunity challenge, and that Kelly would be given automatic immunity. He shocked them once again by telling them that Kelly would be able to eliminate any player she wanted to from the game. Kelly chose to eliminate Richard, her target from just before she was voted off. Richard, shocked by the twist, was sent to the jury. When the castaways returned to camp, Sierra brought up voting out Colby or Terry as the biggest physical threats. Kelly thought that Colby was more of a physical threat, but knew that Terry would do anything it took to win the game. In the end, it was Terry who was voted out. (5-1) Episode 11: Girl Power *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways will dig in a circle of sand, each looking for a bag. The first four to find their bag move on to the second round. In the second round, they will carry their bags with them to untie a wooden snake. The first three to get to the finish with both bag and snake proceed to the third round. The third round, they will carry the bag and snake as they race over a sand hill and into a water pit, where they will untie a large fish. The first two to get to the finish with fish, bag and snake will move on to the final round. In the last round, the last two standing will go head-to-head, carrying all three items that they have collected through a series of wooden tunnels and towers. The first person to the finish wins Reward. **'Reward:' A luxury yacht tour. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would balance a wooden statue on top of a pole which they would have to keep upright holding the bottom of the pole. At regular intervals, an additional 1-foot (30-cm) section would be added to the end of the pole, making the pole longer and harder to balance. The last castaway still holding the statue up would win. The final five celebrated making it that far in the game. The reward was won by Colby, who brought back food from the yacht tour for his tribe. When he returned to camp, the girls were happy to have food, however they thought he would be too likable to take to the end. They decided that, because he was a physical threat, he would have to go as soon as possible in order to keep him out of the finals. Immunity was won by Kelly, further putting the plan in place. Colby brought up voting out his rival, Jerri, however in the end, the girls stuck to the plan and he was voted out 4-1. Episode 12: The Final Four *'Immunity Challenge:' Jeff asked 12 questions about the jury members. The person who got the most the questions right won immunity. The girls celebrated making it to the final four. When morning camp, Jeff arrived with a surprise breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and butter, and sausage for the final four. The four were then instructed to go to Redemption Island to do the traditional rites of passage for the fallen castaways. After gathering all the torches, they threw then all onto a raft and lit them on fire. At the immunity challenge, Kelly answered the most questions correctly, winning immunity. The final four agreed to tie the vote between Sue and Jerri, with Kelly and Sue voting for Jerri, and Jerri and Sierra voting for Sue. However, at Tribal Council, Kelly voted for Sue, sending her home 3-1. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe member held on to the immunity idol while standing on a small log. The person who lasted the longest wins immunity. The final three celebrated, however they were upset that one of the would not make it to the finals. Kelly ended up winning yet another immunity challenge. At Tribal Council, Kelly felt that she would be more likely to win against Jerri than Sierra, therefore she sent Sierra to the jury. After returning to camp, Jerri and Kelly celebrated making it to the end and burned down the camp while enjoying the final two breakfast. At the Final Tribal Council, Jerri talked about her honesty and integrity in her speech. Kelly argued that she had played the game hard, and told the jury not to vote for her just because of her amputated leg. In the end, Kelly won with six out the eleven votes cast in her favor. Voting history